castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Carmilla
The Lieutenant Once the demon is dealt with and the train wrecked, you will be joined by Zobek's Lieutenant who will lead you through a hole in the wall. Follow him, then jump off of the platform and activate the switch to open the door. The door will lead you to a group of Possessed Citizens and even thought they're not much of a challenge, you will still receive a bit of help from the Lieutenant. Midway through the fight, a grenade launching possessed will come in: deal with him first if you don't want to worry about his grenades, or let him fire them if you want the extra artillery to deal with the possessed. Either way, once they're dealt with, you will find a switch in the room: activate it and use the correct button to order the Lieutenant to hold it. Take the left path to find a Dungeon Door: insert a Dungeon Key if available, offer your blood and collect the skulls reward. You will also find two sets of bars that you can go through with the Form of Mist but until you do have it you can't go through them: instead go back to where you took a left and take a right strait after to find a bundle of yellow cables, follow the quick time event to severe them. Now the Lieutenant will be able to join you as you continue along the path. You will run into a pair of gun totting Citizens, you will also find one of Satan's Soldiers. Throughout the fight, you will be joined by more Possessed: you may want to deal with the soldier first as he will explode once defeated potentially damaging the others as well and saving you a bit of trouble. Once they're dealt with, climb onto one of the pipes to the right of the room: you will have to use the correct button to order the Lieutenant to grab your hand so that you can throw him to the next pipe, then jump to him and he will throw you up higher. Finally order the Lieutenant to grab onto you again and you will throw him over a set of bars and he will open the way for you. Enter the opening to the left of the switch. As you enter the next room, you may notice a Pile of Sacrifice on the floor above you to your left. At this point in time, the Lieutenant will leave to help Zobek. Climb onto the longer beam on the second floor, jump over to the shorter beam, and from there grab onto the "monkey bars" and use them to make your way to the Pile of Sacrifice. From there you can climb up to the third floor. From here, you can jump from beam to beam: taking the one on the right you will soon be led to another Pain Box, once you have it walk back onto the beam and jump back to a narrow ledge on the third floor to collect another Pain Box. From here, continue on the beam you landed on, jump onto the one it leads to and go through a hole in the wall. You may notice a Pain Box on the far side of the room but you won't be able to reach it yet. Approach the gate and be pulled into Bernhard Castle. The Library Enter the large door. After the cutscene, you will be corrupted by Carmilla's blood: if your health drops below the black bar, you will get an instant Game Over, so watch it! Two Bloody Skeletons will attack you: use the Chaos Claws to break their defenses. If you lack magic, use the somersault to attack them by behind. Once the battle is over, a stealth section start: if Carmilla sees you, she will summon skeletons and you will have to fight them before starting the section again. You need to use you blood on 4 symbols on the ground to end this section. The first one is right in front of you, two other are placed in the left and right wings of the library, and the last one is located near Carmilla's starting point. Use the shelves to hide from Carmilla and use your blood on the symbols. After two symbols, Carmilla will teleport, but you can see her mist form moving. Wait for her to reappear and go to the next symbol (wait for her to go in one direction and go to the opposite). Use the dodge move to move faster. Note that Carmilla can use her own blood on the symbols: you will need to re-activate that symbol. Once you finish this section, use the heart to regain health, and head outside to confront Carmilla again. Boss: Carmilla Before the Battle Before you confront Carmilla, you will encounter Marie who tells you to drink her blood to keep Carmilla's influence at bay, but before you do so, another Marie arrives, leaving you to question who is the real Marie and who is really Carmilla in disguise. It can be difficult to make the correct guess the first time, but be forewarned. If you end up making the wrong choice, you will become Carmilla's humble servant and it is game over for you. Keep in mind that the two may look alike, but their distinct personalities are the key to identifying which one is an imposter. Marie is compassionate and wise (For example: "Follow your heart." and "Don't listen to her, Gabriel!") while Carmilla is greedy and possessive (for example: "Choose me. I am your woman. I am yours." and "Do not fall for her wiles. I am the one you desire."). If you look closely when either Marie is speaking to you based on your knowledge of pre-existing interactions with the former and Carmilla, the choice should be obvious. If you hear Marie shout, "No... My Prince! No!" before you drink the other's blood, you've made the right decision and you are further out of Carmilla's reach. Unfortunately, you are not in the clear yet since she has one more trick up her sleeve to keep you away from Marie for good. She will shed her disguise and then imprisons Marie behind what appears to be a cage. She will then conjure an orb-like shield that protects her and the boss fight begins. The Battle This battle is quite long, so be prepared for a good fight! During the first phase, Carmilla will summon two vampire servants to attack you. She won't stay inactive though, as she launch thunder waves at you: jump to avoid them. Carmilla's shield is only vulnerable to your Chaos Claws: try to block her against a wall and attack the shield. You will need to do it twice. If the vampire servants are annoying you, destroy them. You can also kill only one of them, so Carmilla won't summon two new ones. Use them to get some magic back, or some health with the Void Sword. She will end the first phase by multiplying herself: kill all the clones with your whip, and you will get the Form of Mist when the first phase ends. Use it to escape Carmilla's phantom, and to bite Marie (refilling your health bar). Back in the fight, Carmilla will use her phantom to attack you. Only its claws attacks are blockable, so you will have to dodge all the energy projections (dodge left and/or right, or jump over). Freeze Carmilla if she teleports too fast, so you can hit her more easily. You can go in Marie's cage anytime to recover health, which is very useful. Once the battle is over, go back to the castle to activate a cutscene. Dracula then goes back to the city... Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs